Little Witch
by mariehovas
Summary: Loki's secret love is discovered after the final battle in New York after granting his last request to see someone one last time before returning to Asgard. I only own the OCs
1. Chapter 1

Intro

As a last request before being taken back to Asgard, the Avengers are taking Loki to see a woman he claims to have known since well before his fall from the rainbow bridge.

Guinevere is a level five mutant who has not only survived hydra, but may be the oldest living human on the planet having been a child when Odin defeated the frost giants.

When she first met Loki she was running from a group of villagers who found out about her powers and wanted her burned as a witch back in the 1400's. Her long red hair was matted with leaves and twigs, her dress was ripped from a mixture of the bushes and branches snagging her and the villagers near misses. She had a spark in her jade colored eyes that made Loki take her under his wing for the time he was on Midgard, teaching her to control her mental powers while she taught him what she could about her realm.

For 600 years he visited her as often as he could. He had been planning a trip for after Thor's coronation to let the heat cool from his little prank. He hoped to make her smile with tales of how he showed Odin how unready Thor was to be king. She rarely smiled since he helped her escape from the group known as Hydra. He couldn't get there before they had "blessed" her with many more powers and it changed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Avengers were all tense as they approached the building Loki was leading them to, fearing it may be a trap set by the God of Mischief even though Fury had checked the address out and it did come back as a bar owned by a woman with a name and description matching the one Loki had given them. He still hadn't told them the nature of his relationship with this "Guinevere" other than he has known her for hundreds for years. The only one who didn't doubt him was of course Thor, who was just happy his brother seemed to have someone in this realm he cared about. Tony and Bruce were interested in seeing this person who Loki claimed was older than even Steve. Black Widow didn't care about either, she was on high alert for anything to go wrong.

As they entered the bar it seemed to be rather laid back place, people at tables in groups or at the bar chatting with the bartenders. A live band played on a small stage in the middle of the back wall, no one seemed worried about the armed group that just entered. "Does any one else think it's a little weird that no one cares that five people just walked in with a hand cuffed 'god' that just attacked New York?" Tony asked looking around. Out of no where a small woman walked up to them, "That's because Guin wouldn't let anything happen to the people in her bar. She'd kill all of you for hurting any of us." "KITTY!" a woman with long red hair walked up to the group, "Stop making threats on my behalf. If I wanted them more jumpy than they already are I'd have Victor man the door." Smiling she turned to the group, "Sorry about her, she's a bit high spirited. I'm Guinevere, the owner of this place. I already know who all of you are." Tony immediately jumped in, "Well, we just had to know who it was that Reindeer games wanted to see so bad." A dark looked crossed Loki's face at the nickname but seeing as he was still muzzled he couldn't really say anything. "One, never call him that around me again. Two, take the muzzle and cuffs off of him now, I don't allow that kind of shit in my bar." Nat jumps in at that point clearly pissed that this woman seemed to think she was in charge, "Why would we do that? Do you have any idea what he has done? What makes you think you have any right to order us around?" "I'm giving you the chance to do it and be able to use them again if need be, if I remove them they will be destroyed." "Why would you do that ma'am? He's dan-" Cap was interrupted mid sentence as a fight broke out near the bar and the small red head ran to break to up while yelling over her shoulder at them to stay put.

"Shouldn't someone help her?" asked Bruce seeing that the two men fighting were at least twice her size. "Nope, if it comes down to it, The Dragon will handle it." A girl with long brown and blonde hair tells them as Guinevere reaches the fight, "I'm Rogue by the way." "Tony. What is with you people and just popping up?" She doesn't answer him and instead walks to a table where a boy is sitting.

Their attention is drawn back to Guinevere when they hear a bottle break. One of the guys was trying to stab the other as she got in the middle of them. The whole place seemed to stop when he hit her. Her head turned with the blow and slowly turned back showing a cut going from her eye to chin that healed as fast as it appeared. All but Loki gasped. Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple as leathery wings emerged from her back, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING SOMEONE IN HERE?" The guy looked ready to piss himself as he tried to explain to her what happened but couldn't get the words out. "You have ten seconds to be out of my bar before I stop controlling myself," She turned to the other guy, "and if you can't stop picking fights I'll ban you Logan." The man just smiled at her as his attacker fled the bar.

"You know I could have handled him," Logan said as they walked back towards the Avengers. "Yes, I know you could but that isn't the point. My bar my rules, and one of those rules is no fighting. This is a neutral ground for the X-men and the Brotherhood. I don't care what you guys do outside of here but once you walk through those doors you play nice, or at least civil." Everyone else in the bar started doing their own thing as the Avengers gaped at the woman in front of them, "Well, that was weird. Anyone else think that was weird?" Tony asked looking around at his group. Guin's eyes were slowly going back to their normal green but the wings stayed out draped around her shoulders like a cape. "I believe I said to remove the cuffs and muzzle or I would." Grabbing Loki's arm she ran a finger over the muzzle's latch behind his head and as it fell away gave him a look that said 'be good' and in return he gave a her a cheeky grin and simply raised his hands for her to do the same to cuffs. "First let's take this party to the back." She said eyeing Natasha reaching for her gun, "She's getting to jumpy to be around my people. Follow us." With that, her Loki and Logan walked towards a door next to the now empty stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Witch Ch. 2

Upon entering the back room, Guinevere turned to Loki to remove his cuffs, before the Avengers came in and had a chance to try stop to her and Logan leaned against the wall across from the door. Meanwhile, the Avengers were just coming through the door after getting over the collective shock of not only the woman turning her back on them and taking the side of a killer but the wings coming out of her back. "Why are you helping him?" "Because, Captain, I know what it's like to be muzzled and chained. No one deserves that and I will not leave anyone like that. Loki has done some messed up things but I've seen much worse done by humans with and without powers, and they were never treated like rabid dogs as you are treating him." It looked like he was going to cut in, "And do not try to tell me that there was no choice or that he's different. Do not try to justify this to me." By the end for her rant her eyes had changed to look like a reptile, they started to glaze over when Loki placed a hand on her shoulder seeming to snap her out of her thoughts. "Don't dwell on it, Vahan Noita." Guinevere's eyes slowly changed back to normal and Stark had to make a comment, "Who are you and what have you done with reindeer games?" Thor's glare was matched by both Loki and Guinn, but Guinn was the first to respond with slap to Tony's face. Natasha had her gun pulled when the door to the back room opened, "Please put the gun down, Miss Romanoff." A bald man in a wheelchair came in followed by Nick Fury. "Why are you here, Nick? And who's chrome dome here?" "Mr. Stark you would do well not to insult Ms. Guinevere or myself. My name is Professor Charles Xavier." Nick continued the introductions while Charles and Guinevere locked eyes and seemed to have a conversation without either one speaking. "Charles, you know the only law here is mine. Loki is, and will always be, welcome here. These people, however, can and will be kicked out if they can't play by my rules." "Lady, I'm not sure if you know what's been happening but Loki has been captured after trying to take over the planet! He is not someone who can be allowed to move freely wherever he wants." Her eyes pierced Nick's one good eye as she replied, "I know exactly what has happened, more than you even think you know, and he is not the first to try and he will not be the last. Even as we stand here, Hydra probably has forces all over the world doing more damage than Loki could dream of." Loki looked offended and was about to say something when she looked his way with a smile, "Hush you, we all know you're big and bad. Thor, I am honored to meet you, even under these circumstances." _I would like to go with you to Asgard_. _I have information the All-Father will want to hear before he sentences Loki. Please, I know that despite all of this you love your brother and even if he will not admit it, he loves you too._ Thor looked dazed for a moment after she spoke. "It's rude to speak about others where they cannot hear you, my dear." Loki's eye seemed to twitch as he spoke, knowing he was the topic of the physic conversation going on. "I'm sorry, but I figured you wouldn't want every in the room knowing what I was saying. Logan, we need to talk. Come see me after closing. For now, you guys I have to do my set before the natives get restless" With that she walked towards the door her clothes changing into tight black leather pants and green silk backless top, matching Loki's armor. "She seems to have gained more control for her gifts. Have any more come up, Professor?" The statement seemed to have ticked both Logan and Loki off since they both tensed at his words. "You call those 'gifts'? Do you know what she went through when they took her? What they did to her?" exclaimed Logan with Loki right beside him. "Calm yourself, Logan. Director Fury was just checking on her stability." Loki chose then to speak up, "If he knew anything about what happened I'm surprised he hasn't locked her up himself or tried to recruit her for his 'team' yet. It seems to be a pass time of his to poke at things he has no business with." Logan and Loki turned to go watch her performance at the glare that lingered on them from everyone in the room. "Well, they seem chummy." Tony commented as they left the room. "They are close because both of them saw the results of Guinevere's time with hydra. Logan has only recently regained his memory of those times and Loki for all his faults was the one to get her out." Captain looked like he wanted to ask something, "Sir, what happened to her?" "It isn't my story to tell. When she's done you may ask her. For now, why don't we enjoy the show?". And with that, he rolled out into the bar followed by Fury and, slowly, the rest of group.

Guinevere walked on stage, her outfit fully changed to include thigh high black leather boots with green laces and four inch heels. As she walked up the steps four more of her appeared out of nowhere and walked to various instruments spread across the stage, having just been set up. A sixth walked to where everyone else had gathered next to the bar again. "That's new. How long have been able to do that, Ms. Brant?" "Stop fishing Nick, I've told you before, I'm not interested in anything you're selling just like you and your organization had no interest in helping me all those years ago. If you continue to pester me, you might find out why the brotherhood and x-men are civil towards each other in my bar." She stood between Loki and the rest of the group and turned to Charles, "What did you tell them?" "Nothing, my dear, except that it is your story to tell." She scoffed and turned to Logan, "You mind watching the place?" His only response was to grunt while glaring at the Avengers and making his way to the front door. "Well what do you want to know?"

**Vahan Noita is Finnish for "Little Witch"


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Witch Ch. 3**

"Everything" said Steve. Guinevere gave him a smirk and looked to Logan, "Do you mind watching the place? I'll take them to my place after this set. It's too a long a story to tell here." "Yeah, sure, I've heard most of it anyway and been there for the rest." With that Logan left the group and found his place next to the door. "You guys wait here while I line up some other entertainment. Come on." She said while grabbing Loki's hand and walking towards a guy sitting in a booth across the bar wearing a jacket with the hood pulled over his face. Widow made a move to follow but was shot down by a look from Fury. "We can see them from here and she's not going to do anything to jeopardize the peace here." Tony looked confused, "Weren't you the one telling her that Loki was dangerous and needed to restrained?" "He knows not to try anything here, this place means a lot to Guinevere and she means everything to him." said Charles. Thor looked after his brother in deep thought, "He never even showed this much care for Lady Sigyn. Perhaps you are right, he seems to care a great deal for her." "What does 'Pieni Noita' mean?" Bruce had seemed to melt into the back ground until he asked that. A woman with long brown hair and big eyes was walking by and answered him, "It means 'Little Witch' in Finnish. Why?" "MORE NINJAS!" yelled Tony who seemed to be fed up with people sneaking up on him. "It's what Loki called that Guinevere chick earlier. I was just wonder what he said. Do you know why he calls her that, Ms.…." "Vanessa. Vanessa Wilson. Has Guinn started her set yet?" "I'm about to, then Wade is taking over for me. I think tonight is going to be story night at my house." Guinn said as she returned to the group and hugged Vanessa. "You really want Wade singing 'WAM!' all night?" asked Vanessa with a laugh. Guinn gave a small smile, "Well, you could sing with him. Maybe a duet of Careless Whisper?" Vanessa laughed again, "I don't sing but I'll go help him figure it out." With that she walked off. "Now, Loki is going to help with one or two songs then we can go." Guinn walked away with Loki towards the stage, one of her copies disappearing at the same time.

"Ok, guys, it's going to be a short one tonight." Guinn said into the mic set on her head, getting a round of boos from the crowd. "Don't be like that," she said, "Just be happy I'm sticking around that long." Loki sat at a piano and started playing.

 _ **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer  
One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As the song finish, the man in the hoodie approached the stage, nodding to Guinn. "Goodnight guys, stay out of trouble!" She made her way off the stage and to the room at the back of the bar, all her copies now gone. Fury looked to Charles, who nodded, before following with the avengers in tow. "Ok, I'm going to assume Thor and Loki are the only ones who have ever traveled in a way similar to this so listen up." Guinn said as her clothes faded into a black leather trench coat and dark blue jeans, "Grab hands and DO NOT let go until I say, otherwise you might end up lost somewhere along the way. Professor, you know I can't travel like this more than once a day with a group so either stay here or have the jet ready." Her voice was somewhat cold while talking to him. Like she didn't want him to travel to her home. "Very well. I'll speak to you at another time Director." With the professor out of the room, Guinevere seemed to visibly relax and took Loki's hand, "Thor take his other hand, everyone else buddy up. I don't care who holds who's hand but hold on tight." Once everyone was attached to each other they were gone with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Witch Ch. 4

As quickly as they disappeared, they reappeared on the edge of Canada. The house they landed at was huge, putting Tony's Malibu home to same, it looked like a plantation home in the deep south had gone on vacation up north. "Nice place, I guess being older than written language has its perks." Tony ever the ice breaker said. A child ran out the house before anyone could reply. "MOMMY! DADDY! You're back!" she yelled as she ran straight into Loki's open arms. Guinevere simply stood smiling as father and daughter reunited while everyone else looked confused at the sight of the man they see only as a villain hold this child as if the world would end if he let her go. "I have missed you, my darling Vorst." "I missed you too daddy! I learned lots of new tricks while you were away, I can make ice flowers now!" Loki's eye seemed to dull a bit when she mentioned having power over ice, though he quickly hid it. "That's wonderful dear heart. You'll have to show me soon. For now, your mother and I need to talk to these people and you should be in bed." As he kissed her forehead she asked, "Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up?" Thor had to look away from the sadness in his brother's eyes when he replied, "Nothing would make me happier, but I do not know if that is possible right now. We'll see." "Come on Hun, let's get you to bed. If Daddy has to leave we'll wake you." Guinevere said as she took the little girl back into the house, Loki followed them towards the house trigger everyone else to follow him.

Thor turned to Loki upon entering the living room and asked, "Why did you never tell anyone you had a family? Mother would be thrilled to know she has a granddaughter as would father!" "None ever even noticed that for 600 years I've been leaving Asgard for months at a time. Why would I tell you anything? Synge was the only person to notice and she took that freedom from me by forcing me into a marriage that nearly cost me my life. I'm sure Odin told you I left after that punishment because I was ashamed of what had happened but I left and lived here on Midgard for years," He looked to Steve, "That is when hydra found her, while I was married to an evil woman who had me tied down with a snake dripping venom onto by bare chest. I stayed here after that and tried to help her recover, and over time she became more of herself again but she still isn't the same. I got here after the damage had been done, Logan helped me get her out. He was there looking for her as well, he said you were helping him take on hydra but had disappeared." Steve looked stunned for a moment, "I thought I freed everyone they had, then I crashed into the ocean with the tesseract." Guinevere came back into the room, "Don't worry Cap, you probably wouldn't have found me anyway, but we'll get to that. You wanted to know everything so get comfy."

"I was born in the year 750 BC making me…...2,712 years old now. My father was a warrior; a Viking is what he would be called now. He fought against the frost giants alongside many other men for our camp, alongside Asgardians. My mother tried to flee with other women and children but I slipped away, Father taught me to use a sword and even made me one of my own. I was going to help protect the camp. I went looking for my father, I wanted to fight beside him, to earn my place and show him that his lessons weren't wasted on me. When I found him, he had just been knocked from his horse, a frost giant preparing to run him through, I didn't even think, I ran to him. I blocked the spear being trusted at him, I didn't know it at the time but he was already dead. The spear was just so we humans wouldn't realize that just the touch of the frost giant would kill us, well most of us. I don't know how long Odin stood by and watched as I struggled to fight this giant off but he intervened when it had me by the waist, squeezing the life from me. That's what triggered my mutation, my first near death experience. I was unharmed, or at least healed so fast it seemed that way. I ran to my father as Odin destroyed his killer. Odin said I was gifted then because of my bravery and that's what I believed until much later in life when more people like me began to emerge. After that night I never saw my mother alive again, turns out the frost giants had soldiers waiting to ambush them as they ran for safety. I wandered for years, my aging slowing to nearly a stop when I was 16. I stayed near the location of the camp for a long time until the new settlers noticed that I didn't age like they did. I spent the years going wherever the wind took me, learning new languages, cultures, and living new lives everywhere I went. The year 1420 found me in Europe, it was then I started noticing that I had psychic abilities. It was common in that time to burn witches, people with abilities like mine, probably more mutants than witches died in those burnings and I was almost one them. That's when I met Loki, I was running from a mob who had saw me lose control of my abilities and accused me of being a witch. I had been running for hours with them slowly gaining on me, I was losing steam and they were gaining more people with every village they chased me near. I broke into a clearing and there he was, an orb floating in his hand without a care in the world. When he saw me I thought he would put it out or help the villagers catch me but instead he said I had a spark, that he wanted to help me control my abilities, and tossed the orb behind me. The villagers stopped when they broke the tree line and seemed confused before turning around and walking the other way. He took me to a safe place and let me rest for a couple of day before he started training me not only to control my powers but to use them for battle should I ever need it. He would stay for a week or two then leave for a month or more but we learned that we were able to 'mind meld'. Sort of sharing one mind for a brief time, it has saved us both more times than I can count. As we trained I continued my travels always brushing my mind to his so he would be able to find me.

I decided to finally go to England in the 1880's, living in White chapel is hard when you refuse to sell your body but I made a role for myself helping the girls look after themselves. My only friend besides Loki was a girl named Marie Janette Kelly, most remember her as Jack the ripper's final victim Mary Kelly. We lived in her one-bedroom apartment together but the night she was killed I was out helping another girl through the loss of a child, she was one of the few who wanted any child she had. When I arrived home a man was leaving our place and I knew something was wrong, Mary didn't have men in the apartment and he wreaked of blood. I went inside to a scene that would haunt me for years, you've all seen the photos of what Jack did to her so I won't go into it. I followed the man for a few blocks, just enough as not to be tied to both him and Marie, and I killed him. In the most gruesome way I could I slaughtered that man with all the tricks Loki had taught me and tossed his body in the Thames." "Wait, you killed Jack the ripper? With your mind?" Guinevere looked over to Natasha who was noticeably disturbed by what she was hearing, "Yes, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."


	6. Chapter 6

Little Witch Ch. 5

"I met Logan when he was around 10, his powers had just manifested themselves and he and his friend Rose were running away from his father's home. He had seen the man he knew as father killed by his real father. The trauma is what made his power come forward, he killed him without meaning to. He and Rose were running to another village when they stumbled across my path, both of them looking starved to death and wet to the bone from rain. I took them in on their journey and saw them safely to their destination before leaving them and going on my own way. That was the last I saw of them until my travels brought me to the Blackfoot people. Logan had grown into a fine man by then and was living with his lover there, he told me about Rose and how his brother had found them and she got in between them during a fight. She took a blow meant for Dog and when he saw her dead he ran. He lived with the wolves for a while until he was captured by a friend of Dog's after that he found safety with the Blackfoot, but it didn't last. Shortly after my visit he lost control and killed her. He caught up with me a few days later scared of himself and his powers, I taught him to control them better the way Loki taught me and over time we became family. He always argued that I wasn't old enough to be a mother to him and I should stop trying to baby him, he thought of me as a sister though. When world war one hit he joined the army and I followed despite women not being about to join. I was never discovered and when we returned home we went our separate ways again. I didn't see him again until world war two when I was sneaking children out of Germany, for a while Loki actually helped me by using his powers to make the children appear to be blonde and both of us the same, it was easy to say that we were merely heading to see family when the soldiers stopped us. After a while though he left saying he was to be wed back home and would not be back. My heart was broken but I carried on, Logan found me when his platoon came through in the dead of night while I was doing my best to get a set of twin girls out of the city. We had been caught by two soldiers who had been warned of what I was doing and had been told to watch for me. Logan saw us and managed to knock them out before they could raise the alarm and told me to leave the city and not come back. I didn't tell him then but I had one more job to do before I bid my final farewell to Germany. One of the women I was hiding was days away from giving birth and I promised her I would get her and her new born to safety. She died during child birth but I had her baby and I wasn't going to break my promise to get her out of there. I was almost to edge of the city where I was to pass the baby to a doctor who had been helping sneak them away when I was caught. The same two soldiers as before had figured out where the drop was and were waiting for me, they had another with them, a man with a face like a red skull. 'Come with me' he said like I would just do as he said. I tried to use my powers against him but he just batted them away like they were nothing, the others were knocked out though. 'Your gifts will not work on me little one' he taunted as he walked closer, I held the baby closer to me as he approached pulling out his gun. 'You think you can protect that child from me?' he asked as he walked a few more steps before he fired. I felt the blood splatter me and heard a scream, I didn't even realize it was me until he waved his hand my mouth closed like it had a mind of its own. 'Now you will come with me. You have gifts that I wish to test' I was paralyzed with fear and shock as I held the baby girl to my chest before his soldiers ripped her away and tossed her aside like trash as they cuffed me and dragged me off. I will never forget that horror. I was thrown into the back of a car and knocked out, the next thing I remember is waking up tied to a table missing my clothing, covered with only a thin white sheet as a needle was being pressed into my arm. The man with the red skull was standing there ranting about making his own super soldier when he noticed I was awake. 'It's good to see you awake my dear. I want to see what happens if I inject other mutant's DNA into you, your healing ability makes you the perfect subject to test my theory on, you see I have been shown many things by the Gods of old and I believe I can make you into something even greater, so I am going to take pieces of other mutant and put them into you, I believe you will absorb their powers for you own.' And so that was how it went for what I thought were years but it was really only months, then the experiments stopped and they just tested to see which abilities took then after a while I overheard a guard talking about how Captain America had beaten Red Skull and the war was over, they didn't do any more tests or experiments after that, at least not to me. I was kept for torture and whatever else they wanted. The room they kept me in had a negating effect on my powers and since they fed me enough to stay alive I was weak; I couldn't fight them off. One day they brought in a man with a metal arm and told him I was there for him to work out his frustration before missions but they left me unchained and I made it far enough out the door to sense Loki and Logan and sent them a message before they threw me back in. Luckily the metal armed man only managed to rip off what little clothing they had given me and pin to the table before they showed up and got me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not dead! I've been working on this one for a while but between work, kids, and moving it's been hard to find time to write. I will try to get the next one up before the end of the year at least.**

Little Witch Ch. 6

I managed to stay wake long enough for them to get me out before passing out. They brought me back here to recover and helped me control me new powers. I was depressed and hated myself for getting caught, I blamed myself for the death of the baby. Finally, after about two years of this, Loki came to me and told me why he had blocked me out and that he regretted it every day and that he had realized he loved me. I had loved him for years longer than any of you have been alive and slowly we started exploring those feelings, it saved me from myself. We got married in 1965, and I opened the bar a few years later, at the time it was just a bar, something to help me pass the time when Loki had to go back to Asgard.

About ten years after it opened Charles and Eric came to me and tried to recruit me for their project to make a team of mutants to stop a man for starting a war but I turned them down. I don't use most of my power unless I have too. Sometime between Logan leaving to join William Striker and their recruitment he lost his memory and only remembered this place. I tried to get Charles to help him but he, always having his own plans for people, refused. He said some things are better left forgotten. So, between the bar and Loki's visits I helped him. As his memory came back, he became depressed and upset, training helped so I got better with all of my powers to give him a challenge and keep him from going after the people who hurt his loved ones. The bar became a neutral ground for the X-men and the Brotherhood after Eric and Charles had a 'falling out' if you will. I ending up knowing people on both sides quite well and, even though they were against each other, some had friends and family on the opposing side and wanted to at least see them so I put the word out that in my bar everyone would be treated with respect. It took a while for everyone to understand that I wouldn't allow to them fight there and that I was more than powerful enough to kick all their asses if they did, but over time they learned. I only allowed Charles to come because it would be hypocritical of me to say it was neutral ground and then not allow him to be there. I still hold a grudge against him and he knows it. When he refused to help Logan, it was because he wanted Logan to need him, so he would have no choice but help him and his students. I don't like when people are used. You, Nicholas J Fury, would do well to remember that," her eyes locked onto him for a minute before she continued.

"Life had been relatively peaceful until Loki fell. Vorst was only 2 at the time so she didn't understand why but she could tell something was wrong with her father. We knew he wasn't dead but for a while he was lost to us. During that time, I had dreams of what Loki was going through." Loki's head shot up from the spot he had taken against the wall next to her, a look of horror on his face at the realization that she had shared in his torture. Guinn's gaze slid over him briefly as she continued, "What was done to him makes Red Skull look like a saint, I won't say anything more than that. I think that is enough of a history listen for now. Any questions?" Everyone seemed oddly subdued after hearing what was honestly the short version of her life.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dreams?" Loki seemed to be bordering on pissed and worried at the same time, his hands curling around Guinn's small waist and fist themselves in her shirt. "When you came to me the first time after you fell, I didn't want to upset you or bring up something that would hurt you. After that, I could tell that something was taking control of you, not always but I could see it in your eyes. You were here but you weren't at the same time. It was like pure evil looking at me through my husband's eyes. I wasn't going to say anything then because the presence I sensed was the same one from the dreams. Now I've told you and before you ask I don't think Vorst had any of the dreams." He seemed to relax, a mix of her hands rubbing his arms and the knowledge that at least his daughter was spared the horrors of the Mad Titan. "I tried to keep both of you out of my mind so he couldn't find you, I didn't want him to hurt you or be able to use you as a means to take what little control I still had. I don't think you realize the danger that you both are in now that his army is gone." "I don't think he knows about us."

She looked to Thor, "There will be a trial on Asgard, correct?" "Yes, Loki will stand trial before our father. He will decide Loki's fate after that." "I will be there and Odin WILL listen to what I have to say." Both Loki and Thor looked equal part scared and impressed by the tone in her voice and the look in her eye. "I have a power that will allow me to project my memories out, similar to a movie. Odin will see what Loki went through. I know you are going to fight me on this Loki but I know you as well as you know me, you will let your mouth get you into more trouble. I always was the more level headed of us." She smirked at him as she addressed the rest of the group, "You can sleep here tonight. I'm having at least one last night with my husband." With that she took Loki's hand and headed up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Witch Ch 7

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD**

Loki and Guinn barely made it into their room before he had her pinned to wall attacking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Guinn swiftly wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her fingers into his hair unable to get close enough to him. His hands traveled her body freely before coming to rest on her butt lifting her higher and pulling away from the wall to carry her to the king-sized bed in the center of the room, he had never been more thankful for his god-like healing and being near her always sped that process. Laying her down, his eyes greedily took in her face as he slowly began to undress his goddess. His fingers grazed her sides as he raised her shirt to slowly reveal her toned stomach to his gaze, "You know we could made this go much faster love." She moaned, squirming as he lightly drug his lips up her torso from her belly button. "I will take my time with you tonight, Pieni Noita. No matter what you plan to do on Asgard, Odin will see me in a cell for the rest of my life or dead, tonight I am going to treat you like the queen I wish I could make you." Her hands slowly ran up his arms to rest on his shoulders, "I will not let him keep you from us." She pulled his face to hers and let her lips graze his as she spoke to him. "I will hear no more of this, My King. Make love to me, please, let me feel you." Loki pressed his lips firmly to hers after completely removing her shirt, his long fingers wrapping around her small waist before sliding towards her low-cut leather pants. He looped a finger in the hem on either side using them to left her more towards him as he ground his hips into hers getting a soft moan from her in return as his erection rubbed against her covered womanhood, leaving her wanting more but knowing he was just getting started with her this night. Her hands worked his own shirt out of pants where it was tucked and slowly ran up his stomach feeling the muscles twitch under her light touches. She briefly broke free of the kiss to remove the shirt before returning his slow kisses with a heated passion, turning delicate into a fight for dominance, as his tongue met hers. Her nails raked down his back as her rubbed his hips into hers again before moving his lips lower to her neck, biting kissing and sucking his way to her chest. Guinn had never been more thankful for front clasp bras as Loki unhooked it with his tongue and teeth in order to get to her sensitive breasts, drawing more moans from his wife. Slowly he moved away from the wall to their king-sized bed, where he began to remove her pants leaving her lacy black underwear in place. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed from hip to toe before making his way back up to her heated core. Her eyes watched him like a hawk knowing what was coming and nearly orgasming before his lips even touched her center, "Loki!" she cried out as he licked her through her thin panties. "Please," she begged needing to feel him more directly. He continued his torture for a few moments before slowly dragging her panties down her legs never breaking eye contact, his own erection straining against his leathers. He stopped then, staring at her like wolf watching his prey. After all these years, she still blushed under his eye. He couldn't figure out why she was embarrassed because she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen in any realm. He came back to after a moment pined her hips to the mattress before delving into her with his tongue causing her to gasp as he lapped at her sex. He brought her to orgasm with his mouth before moving up her body lining himself up with her entrance while she was still basking in the afterglow. Loki entered her in one smooth thrust of his hips pausing only once he was full sheathed within her tight walls, kissing her as she adjusted to his sex. Despite the years of them being together they've found her hymen grows back each time making her virgin tight every time. She rolled her hips into him moaning, his signal that she was ready for him to move and began thrusting in and out of her slowly at first then picking up speed. Gwen growled as he slowed again as she reached her peak, not letting her cum until he was ready for her too. Taking him by surprise she rolled them straddling him as she used her belly dancing skills to ride him. His hands found her hips moving her at a faster pace as he sat up thrusting into her as he did, arms coming around to knead the soft globes of her ass as she rode him. She leaned down to him bringing her lips to his neck nipping and sucking finding one spot to make him moan her name. There was no way he was going to be able to last long with her lips and hands working their magic while her tight walls contracted and relaxed around him. "Get on your knees." He said as he lifted her off of him. She gripped to head board as he moved behind slipping back into her and setting a fast pace. Moaning loudly Gwen could only hold on as he slammed into her. Her climax hit her like a brick wall causing her to scream his name as she came with him following soon after, name on his lips. As they collapsed on the, he rolled to one side pulling her to his chest while dragging the blanket over their bodies. Both knowing the morning would come to soon and neither wanting to let go of the other.


End file.
